1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for measuring bending and touch using an optical waveguide, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for measuring bending of an object to which an optical waveguide is attached, or a position and a shearing force of a item touching the object, using a frequency of light reflected from grating of the optical waveguide.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a touch input method is widely used, which enables input of data by touching a screen without a dedicated input tool.
A touch input device included in conventional mobile phones or mobile terminals detects a touch between the screen and a human hand or pen or measures a vertical pressure applied to the screen, and uses a measurement result as input data.
However, because the conventional touch input device measures only the vertical pressure, reliability of a shearing force measured with respect to an object moving horizontally is relatively low.
In addition, when a flexible display capable of bending is used, bending and a bending degree of the flexible display may not be detected by only measurement of the vertical pressure.
Accordingly, there is a need for a measuring apparatus for measuring bending of a display and a shearing force of an item touching the display.